powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
The MP Three
The MP Three is a Powerpuff Girls comic published by DC comics in issue 23 of Cartoon Network Block Party. Synopis The Micropuffs return for the third time and attempt to usurp The Powerpuff girls place as the hero's of townsvile after luring them into a false sense of security. Story The comic starts with the Powerpuff Girls confronting Mojo Jojo in a flying contraption above the skies of Townsville. They begin questioning him and he explains that he is only gathering supplies at the moment. Before the conversation can proceed much further the Micro Puffs appear. Mojo Mojo is nervous about their return and immediately flees while making claiming to still be looking for supplies. The Powerpuffs and Micro Puffs then meet at the Utonium Residence. While there the Powerpuff Girls express dismay at being with their fairy like counterparts again. The Micro Puffs insist that they’ll be on good behavior. They manage to convince Blossom to accept their presence. Next, the Micro Puffs gain the girls confidence by assisting them in many battles, via the use of their newly revealed size changing powers. Including one with Mojo Jojo, who reveals that his plan was to create a "Micro Jojo". Micro Jojo is a miniature flying version of Mojo that he thought would be too small and fast for the Powerpuff Girls to hit. However, the Micro Jojo despite his alleged superiority is easily defeated by Blossom and the Micro Puffs working together. The Micro's further cement their status as do-gooders by helping Professor Utonium with his work. After this the Micro Puffs go out of their way to help the townspeople, using their newly revealed powers. From there they begin to outshine the Powerpuff Girls in Townsvilles eyes. They manage this via both their own powers and those thought previously to only be confined to the Powerpuff Girls themselves. Not long after, the Micro Puffs betray and attack the girls proclaiming their intentions to replace them. They shrink bubbles much that she is then smaller than the Micro Puffs and leave Blossom towering several feet above them. Through this they intended to make it difficult for the girls to coordinate without injuring each other. This backfires as even with Blossom out of the fight dealing with Buttercup and shrunken but as fast if not faster Bubbles proved too much for them. The defeated Micro Puffs are then forced to return Blossom and Bubbles to their original sizes and leave Townsville. Trivia * The Powerpuff Girls are consistently drawn with darker colors than usual in this comic, especially noticeable with blossoms eyes and dress nearly being the same shade of red as her bow. This may have been to make them appear more visually distinct compared to the Micro Puffs. * Bubbles speed does not appear to be drastically effected when shrunk in this comic, in contrast with Nano of The North. Category:Comics Category:Books focusing on all three girls Category:DC Comics Category:Books focusing on Mojo Jojo